1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projectiles, and more particularly, to projectiles for air guns, firearms and other small arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for projectiles have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a cavity in the center of the projectile coupled with the specific proportions of the various aspects of the presently disclosed device.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,186,277 issued to King on 29 May 2012. However, it differs from the present invention, because among other reasons, the King device has a cavity on the forward edge of his projectile that is deformable upon impact with no analogous cavity in the rear side of the projectile as shown and described in the present invention.
The present invention, in at least one important version, includes no cavity at the tip of the projectile and instead has a cavity from the rear of the projectile towards a predetermined point forward of the rear side. Where the King features are directed towards impact and avoiding the use of lead, the present device is more directed towards accuracy and stability during flight.
Applicant also believes that U.S. Pat. No. 8,316,769 issued to Wilson on 27 Nov. 2012 shows a projectile that includes a generally hollow cavity in the base of a non-lethal projectile. However, this projectile lacks the superior ballistic performance and stability of the presently disclosed and claimed invention.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.